wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Elite Tauren Chieftain
Level 70 Elite Tauren Chieftain is a real-life band; in the in-game World of Warcraft it is called the "The Tauren Chieftains" and L70ETC. Their gimmick revolves around writing content that is based of mainly Warcraft-universe related subjects, but they've extended into other Blizzard worlds as well. Their first song, "Power of the Horde," was released as the music to the credits of WarCraft 3: The Frozen Throne. 2007 Blizzcon Announcement Comin' straight outta Outland: Level 70 Elite Tauren Chieftain invades Southern California once again to perform at BlizzCon. Taking a break from their massive multi-world tour of Azeroth and Outland, Level 70 Elite Tauren Chieftain is gracing the mortals in Anaheim, California with another evening of power, majesty, and metal! The group's last non-Azerothian performance, the final show of the highly successful Storm, Earth, and Fire World Domination tour, took place at BlizzCon 2005, where they received a hero's welcome and even had the multi-platinum recording artists, The Offspring, close the show for them. Now, having leveled past their previous name -- Level 60 Elite Tauren Chieftain -- the crunching chords and pounding war drums of the newly dubbed Level 70 Elite Tauren Chieftain will once again be echoing throughout the Anaheim Convention Center's main arena at BlizzCon 2007. Exclusive to BlizzCon attendees, the concert will start at 7:30pm on Saturday, August 4, preceding the other live entertainment that evening. Get there early because seating will be first-come, first-pwned. Forum Announcement by Drysc To celebrate the upcoming BlizzCon event on August 3rd and 4th, Level 70 Elite Tauren Chieftain will be making a guest appearance beginning tonight at midnight at the new Darkmoon Faire location outside of Shattrath city! They’ll be shaking Shattrath to the ground with their performances at the top of every hour for the duration of BlizzCon, and showing everyone the true Power of the Horde!http://blue.cardplace.com/newcache/us/676238677.htm Current Location The Tauren Chieftains can currently be found in Silvermoon City's Walk of Elders. Their stage manager and stage tech sit below the band, who lounges on a balcony above looking out over the city. It is unsure what purpose they are there for; however, speculation is that they are merely present as a means of explaining where the band is when they are not on tour. Image:WoWScrnShot_112407_010458.jpg Image:WoWScrnShot_112407_010724.jpg Image:WoWScrnShot_112407_010648.jpg Image:WoWScrnShot_112407_011240.jpg Image:WoWScrnShot_112407_010537.jpg Original Blizzcon Announcement Level 60 Elite Tauren Chieftain (L60ETC) is undoubtedly best known for their multimillion-selling single, "The Power of the Horde," a track that appeared on their 2003 album "Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne." In addition to the hard-rocking, heart-thumping tunes it contained, that album might best be remembered by music lovers everywhere for the popular little computer game that was included as a bonus feature on the disc. They played at BlizzCon 2005 on Saturday, October 29, 2005. This performance was recorded and included on the Burning Crusade Behind-the-Scenes DVD. Membership The members as they appeared at the 2007 Darkmoon Faire concert: *Samuro / Samwise Didier - Lead Vocals *Sig Nicious - Rhythm Guitar *Bergrisst - Lead Guitar *Mai'Kyl / Mike Morhaime - Bass Guitar *Chief Thunder-Skins - Drummer Former members *Arthas Menethil (Tenth Level Tauren Chieftain) - Lead Guitar Crew Michael Schweitzer - Manager. Race: Forsaken Roitau - Roadie Manager. Race: Troll Songs A list of songs that have been released or performed so far. *Power of the Horde *I Am Murloc *Rogues Do It From Behind *Terran Up the Night *Leeroy Jenkins (Song) History The group was originally known as "Tenth Level Tauren Chieftain", the highest level a Tauren Chieftain could be in Warcraft III; the name was changed to Level 60 Elite Tauren Chieftain for the 2005 BlizzCon, Level 60 then being the highest level attainable in World of Warcraft. On July 16, 2007, the group releases I Am Murloc, under the name Level 70 Elite Tauren Chieftain. Notes Category:BlizzCon Category:Community